Regular Show, after Meteor Moves Episode
by Asaph2000
Summary: This is based on after the episode meteor moves.
1. Chapter 1

Regular Show

After Meteor Moves Episode

This will be in a play format

As Margret dropped off Mordecai and Rigby, Margret and Mordecai waved to each other as Mordecai and Rigby wen inside the house.

Rigby: So?

Mordecai: So what?

Rigby: Say it!

Mordecai: Say what?

Rigby: Say I was right about the friends zone.

Mordecai: What? No way….

Rigby: You saw it with your own eyes! Say I was right about the friends zone!

Mordecai: You was right about the stupid friends zone.

Rigby: I knew it!

Mordecai: Whatever. It's late. We should be heading to bed.

Rigby: I can't believe you finally took off your skirt and had the guts to kiss Margret.

Mordecai: Shut up!

(The next morning)

Mordecai: *tired* ughhhhh. Rigby?

Rigby: *moves while still sleeping*

Mordecai: Come on dude. We have to get ready for work. Do we have to go through this every day?

Rigby: Work every day? *half sleeping*

Mordecai: No….. I have to tell you to wake up every day.

Rigby: *gets out of bed, still half asleep* Dude…. Isn't our day off today?

Mordecai: Do you remember anything? We moved it to yesterday so we can go meteor watching you dummy.

Rigby: Don't call me a dummy! *waking up finally*

Mordecai: *changing the subject* So, you still like Eileen?

Rigby: Still? Who ever said I did?

Mordecai: You did, dude. Remember? When YOU opened your eyes while we were in that Margret secret case, and we was about to be destroyed, until you said you thought Eileen was hot without her glasses on.

Rigby: Oh yeah, that. But just because I thought that, doesn't mean I like her.

Mordecai: Yeah right. Look, I'm going to help you. Well, not really since she likes you anyway.

Rigby: Shouldn't we be getting to work?

Mordecai: Don't change the subject.

Rigby: What are you talking about?! You changed the subject!

Mordecai: Dude, you're gonna need a girl in your life.

Rigby: We really should be getting to work. *walks out the door*

Mordecai: Yeah, he totally likes Eileen. *follows Rigby out the door*

(Downstairs)

Benson: Oh look. *sees Mordecai and Rigby* How was your sleep?

Mordecai: Umm, fine. Thanks?

Benson: Well, I'm glad you liked it, because now, you've slept 2 hours late, and you're going to work until 9:00 o'clock.

Mordecai and Rigby: *in union* WHAT?!

Benson: I told you going out that late was a bad idea.

Rigby: But, you see…. Umm, you got anything Mordecai?

Mordecai: Look Benson, our work time usually ends at 7:00, and…. Well… Okay, the point is,

Benson: I don't care.

Rigby: But Benson?

Benson: JUST WORK UNTIL 9:00 O'CLOCK OR YOU'RE…

Rigby: Yeah, yeah. We're fired.

Benson: Oh yeah?! Rigby! YOU JUST EARNED YOURSELF WORK UNTIL 11:00 O'CLOCK! *walks away*

Rigby: Aww what?!

Mordecai: Wow Rigby, 2 hours extra… I hope you drink enough coffee.

Rigby: STOP TALKING!

Mordecai: Dude, you know never to bother Benson in any way. It's your fault. And now I won't be able to help you with Eileen until tomorrow.

Rigby: For the last time, I do not like…..

Benson: *from far away* Do you want you're times extended?! I suggest you start working!

Rigby: Ugh!

(At 9:00 o'clock)

Mordecai: *raking leaves, then hears watch beep* Aww Yeah! I'm going to bed!

(At 11:00 o'clock)

Rigby: *hears watch beep* Ugh finally.

(The next morning)

Mordecai: *wakes up then looks at time* Okay dude, 5 minutes until we have to work. We are on time this time. *turns to Rigby's side* Rigby? He's out of bed?

(downstairs)

Mordecai: *walking downstairs* Rigby?!

Rigby: Oh hey Mordecai. Nice sleep?

Mordecai: Wow, Rigby waking up earlier than me. I thought I'd never see the day.

Rigby: Dude, there is no way I'm getting my time extended again.

Mordecai: Or are you just doing this because you like Eileen and you want me to help you?

Rigby: For the last time!

Mordecai: Say it all you want.

Benson: *walks in the house* Oh look, the little sleepers decided to wake up on time.

Mordecai: You'll never believe this Benson. Rigby woke up early!

Benson: Umm, I don't care. Here is your job list. *gives to Mordecai and Rigby*

Rigby: Aww what?!

Mordecai: Cleaning the whole house?!

Rigby: Pick up litter in the whole park?!

Mordecai: Clean water fountain?!

Rigby: Find all road kill and put it in a bag?!

Mordecai: Clean all the dishes?!

Rigby: Go to the store and get new stairs for the house?!

Mordecai: Go to the store to buy a new deluxe cart?!

Rigby: Benson, these jobs will last until at least 1:00 AM! *looking at more jobs on the list*

Benson: Look, we have an event tomorrow and we need all the jobs done.

Rigby: Yeah, it will be tomorrow when we get all these…

Mordecai: *puts hand on Rigby's mouth.* Don't worry Benson, we'll get these done.

Benson: Good. Somehow I was looking for a different response. *walks away*

Rigby: *takes Mordecai's hand out of his mouth*. What's your problem?!

Mordecai: Dude, I saved your butt from getting your time extended again. How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T talk back to Benson!

Rigby: Oh right. Whatever anyways. All you're going to talk about is your stupid theory about me liking Eileen.

Mordecai: Because it's true.

Rigby: No its not!

Mordecai: Then why do you have red cheeks?

Rigby: What? I don't have…

Mordecai: *picks up Rigby* Haha!

Rigby: Hey! Put me down!

Mordecai: Dude, I know you have a dairy in your head saying "I LIKE EILEEN!"

Rigby: You can examine my head if you want to. I won't say that I like Eileen.

Mordecai: *puts Rigby down* Whatever dude. Let's get these jobs done so we can at least be out at 7:00 and meet Margret and Eileen.


	2. Rigby better watch out!

**Sorry! No more script form. Some people said that I'm not allowed to write it in script form. So, you can tell me otherwise in the reviews. Anyways, to the story!**

Mordecai was thinking about was Rigby was stating. What is he was right? What if he was really serious about not liking Eileen? It was 7:00 o'clock. If you had seen the last chapter, you would know that Mordecai and Rigby had a hang out date with Margret and Eileen at 7. Mordecai feels like he's forgetting something, but it slipped his mind.

He saw a note taped to the TV when he turned it on. It said, _" Mordecai, in case you didn't notice, your little date is at 7. Now, I would have told you beforehand, but I realized that this could be revenge for trying to frame me for liking Eileen! Muhahahaha! You would hear my evil laugh if I wasn't writing this."_

"Ugh! Rigby! When I get my hands on you…" But he looked at the time and it said 7:01. He quickly went into panic.

(Meanwhile, at the movies)

"Ugh, it's 7:01! He's going to be late for the movies." Margret said, wondering where the heck Mordecai is. "Maybe he _forgot._" Rigby said. "Hey Rigby, there's something I've been wanting to tell you…" Eileen started to say, but Mordecai rushed in while driving the cart. "Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late" Mordecai said as he quickly came. "You aren't dressed, you smell, and… Ugh! You could have told me you forgot." Margret stated. "I know. The work stuff just got through my head." Mordecai said while making 'You are dead when we are alone' marks with his hands at Rigby.

(Later that night)

Mordecai busted into the park door. "Ugh! Dude, you could've told me…." "You can't be blaming me for this. It's your own fault." Rigby interrupted. "Well…" Mordecai started. He couldn't come up with anything. " Well you could've reminded me!" Mordecai rushed upstairs getting ready to watch the NEW TV in their room because of saving money.

**So Mordecai is blaming Rigby for not reminding him. How will this turn out for them? Will Eileen have a chance to tell Rigby how she really feels? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Rigby? Gone?

**Chapter 3!**

(the next day)

The event Benson was bugging Mordecai and Rigby about was a kid's birthday party. Man they are going to be mad when they find that out. I guess Benson wanted to get the hard work out of them. Plus they have been slacking off more lately than usual. When Mordecai and Rigby saw the little birthday party for a 2 year old, well, it's rated K for kids. So it would be a crime if I typed in the words they said. Maybe I should have rated it Teen? What do you think guys?

Anyways, Mordecai was yelling at the top of their lungs. "Okay, okay. I can see where I've drawn the line," Benson started to say. "But it's for your own good. YOU'VE BEEN SLACKING OFF **TOO**MUCH! AND…

"Save it!" Rigby yelled out. "That doesn't mean you have to lie to us!"

"Rigby. I just realized something. YOU are the source of the problem. YOU are telling Mordecai that you should slack off and such. And I'm not going to put up with that crap."

We can all see where this is going. Right?

"Sorry Benson, I will…." "NO! NO more excuses! You….." Benson said. Mordecai can see where this is going. "ARE" Benson said with anger. It was the final word that was going to scar Rigby for life. _**"FIRED!" **_Benson said.

_Oh no! Rigby got fired! Should I end the story now?_

"Benson! Wait! Sometimes I'm the root of the problem!" Mordecai flew in as he tried to save his best friend from sitting in a dumpster.

_Hehe! That was a good one right?_

"Please Benson!" Mordecai said in a desperate voice.

"Lalala! Benson is in lala land. But he told me to leave you with this information. Rigby, you have 24 hours to say all of your goodbyes and pack all of your bags." Benson said.

_Great, is Rigby really going to leave his job, his friends, and his __BEST __friend? All of your questions will be answered…._

_Dang it. I want to know now!_

_Anyways, you will see in the next chapter! _


	4. A short chapter

Rigby was packing his things like told. Mordecai tried to get Benson to change his mind, but Benson threatened to fire Mordecai if he didn't stop talking about it.

Mordecai came in the room and saw that Rigby was packing. "Aww dude. I can't believe you're going." Mordecai said. "Don't worry. My brother Don has a spare room in his house. He said I can come there. So you can visit me anytime you like." Rigby said, looking like he was about to cry.

So he finished packing and said goodbye to everyone. Then he went to his brother's house. Then a new guy came named Con. Con went over to Mordecai and said, "Hello, I'm the new employee of the park" This made Mordecai raging to Benson. "Oh, so you fire Rigby and get a **REPLACMENT**?!" Mordecai yelled. Benson then slammed the door in Mordecai's face. "Oh, this isn't over!" Mordecai yelled as he went downstairs.

_That's all I have for this chapter. Updates coming soon. Until next chapter!_


End file.
